


[Podfic] Colours in Your Eyes

by Hananobira



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Everyone is born with the ability to only see the colour of their soulmate's eyes. Only upon touching their soulmate, can people see the rest of the world's colours.Edward Elric will do whatever it takes to get his brother's body back and ensure he can have his happily ever after with his soulmate, even if it means never finding his own soulmate.





	[Podfic] Colours in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Colours in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126825) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Thanks to momotastic for their donation to Hurricane Harvey relief!

Thanks as well to Batsutousai for permission to podfic their fic.

 

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8126825/chapters/18630338>  
Length: 02:29:23

Paraka: [MP3 (206 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Colour%20Eyes.mp3) or [M4B (139 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Colour%20Eyes.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
